


I Tried

by Barbeara



Category: Abuse - Fandom - Fandom, Death - Fandom, depression - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Depression, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbeara/pseuds/Barbeara
Summary: I tried to forget about what you have done to me, but you can never forget.





	I Tried

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible with punctuation.

I tried, I really did. I listened to my therapist I listened to my friends and family and I thought of all the fun times we had together and compressed all those nasty thoughts down into a box and put them away. But, those thoughts are not that last box of moving stuff you just shove into the attic and forget about. There memories, thoughts you just can’t delete them they are hard wired into your brain there their forever. That’s just how it is and I’m sorry if you can’t understand that. Yet aside everything that has happened. I will still remember what you did and still have panic attacks over them or cry myself to sleep over something that reminds me of you or what had happened but I will always forgive you because I love you and I don’t have that may people left to love.


End file.
